


stranger, stranger

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ;), Crushes, F/M, For now it’s complete, Hijinks & Shenanigans, In which we are all Jason Todd, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mari moves to Gotham and changes her name, No class redemption. F that shit, This could be read as a one-shot but I might add a chapter, light angst at the beginning, mari’s parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: Marinette is gone, so gone.In place of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, comes one Marie Chessler, with an eye for fashion and a crush on her emotionally-constipated best friend.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 23
Kudos: 376





	stranger, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 🦧 woof woof *gorilla noises*

Marinette let out a frustrated cry as she grabbed her pink backpack out of the closet. She could hear her mother yelling things up at her from the living room, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to actually comprehend what the woman was saying.

Probably not anything useful.

She was done with this toxic family. She absolutely hated every damned moment she had to spend trapped in their slimy, sharp claws.

They ripped her down, chastised her for bullying poor Lila, when _she_ had been the victim in the situation.

No one ever asked her how she was feeling after Lila repeatedly pushed her down the stairs. She had gotten the bruises and cuts to show for it, but what had Lila gotten?

Lila got hugs and comfort when she was supposedly “tripped down the stairs” and “punched in the face.” That one had been a thin stretch. Lila put on horrid purple makeup around her eye and wailed for about an hour straight, and yet, her plan worked. Marinette received glares and a week's suspension for that damned lie.

It was so frustrating. Her parents believed a bloody liar over their own daughter?

And she thought a mother’s love was unconditional. Obviously, it hadn’t been. Not in the end, when her mother and fathers trust came down to it. No, they’d shown her exactly just what they’d thought of her.

Angry tears slid down her flushed face but she wiped them away, quick; she couldn’t let them see how much they got to her, whether they were in the room or not.

She packed her sewing machine and cloth rolls into a separate bag and transformed Kaalki. She’d been planning this contingency a year after the skank slithered her way around the necks of her so-called and _squeezed_.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was no more. Instead, Marie Chessler. She had gotten a close friend to teach her hacking and deleted Marinette Dupain-Cheng off the face of the world this morning. It had been a triumph of evil, deleting the smiling face of fourteen-year-old Marinette, and while she _could_ mourn about what would’ve been, she had some friends to get to.

Somehow, she had known this would all blow up, sooner or later. _Sooner_ , time had said to her.

Marie Chessler had an apartment in one of Gotham’s slightly wealthier areas, having scraped enough savings from MDC to rent it month by month.

“Tikki, we’re leaving now, grab the kids.” Even in times like these she couldn’t quite shut her snarky mouth and smirked toward the trapdoor that was threatening to burst open from the force of her father’s booming fists.

“Marinette, open this latch right now!” Tom’s muffled voice seeped through the slim cracks of the trap-door. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the music box from her drawer and got ready to jump into the quickly-closing portal into her apartment in Gotham.

_“We’re the only family you have left!”_

She froze. They were right, except-

“You’re wrong. You have never been my family.” And jumped through the portal.

She turned back to see the portal closed once she was safely in her apartment. And just like that, the first seventeen years of her life were gone, no trace except a whisper or two in a discussion between friends.

Except they weren’t really friends, were they.

“Finally get rid of your parents?” Jason. She whipped her head around to see him lounging on one of the leather couches in her pristine living room and gave him a watery smile.

“More like I got rid of myself, but your way is good too.” She watched as he got up and wrapped his arms around her middle, squeezing tight and she could hear the deep rumbling coming from his chest.

“Smartass.” She giggled and pulled away from him, placing a hand on his arm.

“Where’s Tim?”

“Little shit’s in the car with your boyfriend.” She felt a flush creeping up her neck at the mention of Damian and slapped his arm.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jason barked out a laugh.

“Sure, kid’s been whinin’ and yappin’ about you ever since you left Gotham the last time you were training with us.” The blush on her face grew redder and Jason grinned but sobered into a look of concern after a split-second.

“Hey, I heard you guys over the portal. Those were some harsh words. Are you okay?” She took a deep breath and nodded, grinning at him.

“That wasn’t even the worst of it. You should’ve seen them after the principal told them I pushed Lila down the stairs that one time.” Apparently the wrong thing to say, considering Jason’s face grew more distressed and his brows furrowed, instead of making him laugh like she intended.

“Hey, you know you can-“ The door swung open and with it, The light of her life strode through the door and to Marinette.

“Angel. Your lack of presence was noticed.” Damian’s scent curled around her as he enveloped her in his arms for the first time in three years.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him, but video chats and messaging could only do so much to quench her thirst for Damian. (Not like that.)

(Maybe like that.)

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck with a muffled, “I missed you too, Dami.” She felt Damian’s barely noticeable shudder as she spoke, her lips lightly scraping over his smooth, tanned skin as they moved to form words.

“How was the trip?” Tim’s voice filled her ears and she pulled back to see a slightly flushed Damian and one Tim Drake grinning at her.

“Boring. You know how dizzy those portals make me.” She grinned, striding over to the kitchen counter and pouring water in her coffee maker. “Want some coffee?” It wasn’t a question, Tim always wanted coffee.

She could hear Damian’s scowl behind her as he started to speak. “Angel, don’t you think you already ingest copious amounts of coffee? Surely you won’t be needing more of it.” She side-eyes him and he quickly closed his mouth and looked away.

“Scared, Demon?” Jason’s smirk shown through his voice as he whispered to Damian. It wasn’t like she couldn’t hear, though.

“Shut up, Todd.” She turned around with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Tim. “So, Marie, liking your new life as an emancipated fashion designer?” She hummed, resting her nearly full coffee mug at the edge of her lips.

“Of course, I’m here, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided that there will be a part two to this. (When I get around to it)
> 
> Please comment bout what ya think! I LOVEE reading your comments!


End file.
